Burger Dance
by Maru O.B
Summary: Emmett mas Alice mas Cancion absurda y comica igual a vergüenza absoluta...-Rose? Jasper?- -SHHHHH!-Porque vienen así? -Que no ven, lo que hay enfrente de ustedes?- Edward y los demas solo sabian que tenian qe correr! mal summary u.u


Este es mi primer fic….bueno es one shot "cómico" sobre las locuras de Emmett ^^ espero lo disfruten y les de risa xD

**Disclaimer: Emmett es mío…y Jacob….y Seth….e Ian! baba*! ….beno eso qisiera la verdad, pero lamentablemente es de la maravillosa Stephenie Meyer, solo me acredito la historia. P.d. Jake lo comparto nada mas con mi amiga Tzuki. Sin mas qe decir, las dejo con la historia :)**

**Emmett****POV**

-Oigan y si vamos…..-empecé a decir

-No- dijo tajante Rose.

Después de eso toda la sala se quedo en silencio, lo que no sabía era porque todos estaban molestos conmigo, a excepción de Alice, aunque también Edward, Bella, Jasper y Rose estaban enojados con ella.

-Rose, Bella, vamos de compras!- dijo Alice emocionada, sabiendo que Rose no se podía resistir, yo no hacía nada más que reír por la cara de Bella.

-A donde Alice?-pregunto cautelosa Rose. Bella seguía asustada y enojada.

-Pues al centro comercial-dijo Alice como si estuviera hablando con un retrasado.

-Definitivamente yo no vuelvo a salir contigo Alice, y mucho menos a ESE centro comercial-dijo Bella recalcando ese. Alice la miro con un puchero, la verdad es que nadie se le resiste a ese duende.

-Oh, vamos Bells, acaso ya no me quieres?-dijo Alice

-No después de lo de ayer y no me dirijas la palabra-dijo Bella

-Estoy de acuerdo-dijeron Edward, Rose y Jasper al unísono.

-Pero porque diablos no quieren salir?-preguntamos Alice y yo.

-Todavía lo preguntan!-nos gritaron todos

-No necesitamos que lo digan en estéreo eh- les dije riendo.

-Pues yo creo que necesitas eso y más- me dijo Rose- y olvídate del sexo durante esta semana- dicho eso se salió al jardín. No lo podía creer, Rose me puede prohibir lo que sea, menos ir al gimnasio y tener acción con ella, eso era lo más doloroso de que ella estuviera enojada conmigo.

-No puedes hacerme eso Rose!-le grite. Ella ni me respondió.

Todo volvió a quedarse en silencio.

-AAAAAHHHH! No lo soporto más! Podría alguien hablar ya, me estoy desesperando- les dije. En eso Rose regreso a la sala.

**RosaliePOV**

No podía estar en la misma habitación que Emmett y Alice, es por eso que decidí salirme, digo no es que no los quiera, pero simplemente estaba encabronadísima, perdón por la palabra, pero es la verdad, nunca me habían avergonzado tanto como ayer. Estoy acostumbrada a las tontería de Emmett, a sus bromas pesadas, pero para con otros….nunca me había incluido en una vergüenza tan grande. Un grito me hizo salir de mis pensamientos, voltee para ver quien había sido.

-…podría alguien hablar ya, me estoy desesperando- dijo Emmett, entonces decidí regresar y decirle algo para que se callara.

-Quieres que hablemos?-le pregunte enojada.

-Um, si...di…digo si...qui…quie…quieres- dijo tartamudeando.

-Pues resígnate a no obtener ni una palabra mía hasta que no arregles lo que paso ayer, te das cuenta que han estado viniendo personas a tomarnos fotos, a preguntar si podemos bailar y cantar como ayer?- le grite enojada.

**EmmettPOV**

Ok, Rose nunca me había dado tanto miedo como hoy.

-Rose, cálmate….lo de ayer fue… divertido. Chicos sean honestos, a pesar de que Emmett y yo los "avergonzamos" se divirtieron o ¿no?- me defendió Alice

Todos se quedaron callados, pensando en lo ocurrido.

-Ja…jaja…jajaja…jajaja- empezó a reírse Bella. Todos la mirábamos, porque se reía?

-Bella, de que te ríes?- le pregunto Edward

-Jajaja, pues de la cara que tenías ayer, cuando Alice te jalo para que bailaras, jajajajaja- le contesto, este se quedo sorprendido pero se recompuso rápido.

-Jajajajaja- me reí yo

-¬¬, Como querías que estuviera, si me estaban obligando a exhibirme en público?Adema de que tu cara estuviera roja, tenias cara de espanto.-

-Jajajajjaja, esa cara la tenían todos- dijo Alice

- La cara de Jasper era como de tortura, jajajaja- dijo Rose

-Tú no te quedas atrás Rosalie, tu cara parecía como si te hubieran dado un golpe bajo, así como de momia-le respondió Jasper.

-Ya ven, lo pasado es pasado, ahora nos reímos, ayer estaban enojados y hoy ríen- dijo Alice.

-O si, lo recuerdo como si hubiera sido ayer-dije

-Paso ayer Emmett!- me gritaron todos

_******Flashback******_

_Salimos todos a comer, pero sin saber a donde ir._

_-Y si vamos a Pizza Hot?- dije yo_

_-No, mejor a McDonald's-dijo Alice_

_-A ninguna de esas, mejor a Kentucky, mmmm, yumi-dijo Bella_

_-Definitivamente no, vamos a Pizza Hot-dijo Rose apoyándome_

_-No, vamos a ir a McDonald's y punto-dijo Jasper apoyando a Alice_

_-Ninguna de esas, vamos a Kentucky y se acabo, no acepto otra sugerencia-dijo Eddy apoyando a Bella. _

_Empezaron a discutir, pero yo no les preste atención porque todo eso me estaba recordando una canción, y la empecé a tararear ya que no me podía acordar como se llamaba. Alice me escucho y se me quedo viendo como si supiera que canción era y la empezó a cantar._

_-__**The Pizza Hot, The Pizza Hot, Kentucky Fried Chicken and The Pizza Hot, The Pizza Hot, The Pizza Hot, Kentucky Fried Chicken and the Pizza Hot.**__  
><em>_Esa era la canción que tenía en mente, así que también la empecé a cantar y bailar porque no?_

_-__**Mc Donald's, Mc Donald's, Kentucky Fried Chicken and the Pizza Hot.- **__seguí cantando y bailando, en eso vi que en el centro de toda la plaza había un escenario así que corrí jalando a Alice conmigo, agarre el micrófono y empezamos a cantar y bailar. La cara de los chicos era todo un poema, hasta trataron de esconderse con las cachuchas de unos chavos que pasaron por ahí, pero Alice me jalo hacia ellos, así que los agarramos a todos y los hicimos bailar….eh de admitir que hacerlos bailar no era nada fácil, hasta los pucheros de Alice no tuvieron efecto._

_-Emmett será mejor que me sueltes ahora mismo- me susurro amenazadoramente Rose, pero la ignore y la seguí moviendo, hasta que se zafó de mi, entonces decidí hacer mi famoso baile, como el de Heidi __**(n/a: el programa de Heidi, abuelito dime tu xD) **__la canción ya iba a terminar_

_**-McDonald's, Mc Donald's….Ooooooooooooooh! Singen! Glory, Glory Halleluja... and we dance the Burger Dance!- **__terminamos Alice y yo de cantar._

_Cuando miramos a nuestro alrededor vimos que todo el público nos estaba mirando….después de 5 minutos estaban todos tirados en el piso doblándose de la risa, algunos aplaudieron y nuestros amigos nos miraban con dagas en los ojos, pero no hice nada más que voltearme y mover mi trasero y seguir cantando. Después estaba tirado en el piso siendo golpeado por mis amigos._

_*******Fin del Flashback******_**  
><strong>-Lo que no puedo creer es que tú Alice Brandon, le siguiera la corriente a Emmett, no me cabe en la cabeza- dijo Rose- Tampoco entiendo cómo es que no hiciste para detenerla-le dijo a Jasper.

-Porque me quede tan o más sorprendido que ustedes de ver que seguía a Emmett- le respondió este sonriendo.

-Porque sonríes?-le preguntaron todos.

-ja…jajaja…jajajajajajajaaja…-se empezó a reír. Todos nos volteamos a ver.

-Jazz de que te ríes?- le pregunto la duende.

-Me estoy acordando de la cara que tenia Bella, toda roja como tomate…jajaja- contesto.

**1 mes después….**

**EdwardPOV**

Estaba con el amor de mi vida caminando hacia un lugar en donde comer, de pronto a lo lejos vimos un pequeño kiosco, la lleve allá y una vez sentados con vasos de agua en mano, vimos a un mastodonte bailando y a un duende detrás de él cantando y bailando…y hasta atrás, muy alejados, venían dos rubios con cachuchas* y cabeza agachada, tratando de pasar desapercibidos.

-Rose? Jasper?- preguntamos Bella y yo al unísono.

-SHHHHH!- nos dijeron.

-Porque vienen así?- Pregunto Bella antes de que yo pudiera preguntar.

-Que no ven, lo que hay enfrente de ustedes?- pregunto Rose.

Los dos, Bella y yo, volteamos hacia donde señalaban y volvimos a ver al mastodonte y al duendecillo que seguían cantando y bailando. De pronto vimos como volteaban y nos vieron…y se acercaron! Entonces volteamos a vernos los cuatro que estábamos ahí, asustados, con miedo reflejado en los ojos. Cuando ya estaban a unos pasos, Bella y yo nos levantamos rápido como un rayo de nuestros lugares y…..corrimos con 2 locos detrás nuestro, cantando nada más y nada menos que….

_**The Pizza Hot, The Pizza Hot, Kentucky Fried Chicken and The Pizza Hot, The Pizza Hot, The Pizza Hot, Kentucky Fried Chicken and the Pizza Hot**_

_**Mc Donald's, Mc Donald's, Kentucky Fried Chicken and the Pizza Hot**__**.**_

* * *

><p>*Cachucha: Gorra de visera<p>

Maru y Tzuki asoman la cabeza por un huequito que hay por ahí, con miedo.

**Maru:** No sean duras con nosotras! Por favor! Somos nuevas en esto, soy el cerebro detrás de esta historia, la idea se le ocurrió a Tzuki, y yo lo escribi :D **Tzuki:** Please no sean duras que si no han escuchado la canción no le podrán entender muy bien. La canción se llama BURGER DANCE pónganla e imagínense al grandote con la duende jajajajaja no olviden los RR pliss sean buenos y sigamos cantando y bailando jajajajaja ^u^  
><strong>Maru:<strong> Los RR son para hacernos felices y que seamos creativas e imaginativas y asi podamos echar a andar nuevas historias, si es qe les agrado esta.

**Besos n.n y si les gusto denle manita arriba...aah no verdad, eso es en youtube x) si les gusto dejen un review :3**


End file.
